The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of basil plant, botanically known as Ocimum basilicum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Dark Lady’.
The new variety was discovered and selected by the breeder in a cultivated environment in July of 2009 in Wolsier, Germany (located in the region of Brandenburg) as a naturally occurring open-pollinated new variety in a population of unpatented and unnamed Ocimum basilicum plants. Subsequently, the new variety was asexually reproduced by cuttings in Wolsier, Germany in 2010. Further asexual reproductions at the same location has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are retained and reproduced true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe 8-week-old plants grown in an open field with full sun, watered as needed, and receiving weekly fertilization treatments accented with nitrogen in Wolsier, Germany. The plants were exposed to daytime temperatures of 20-30° C., and evening temperatures of 10-20° C. Color observations were taken under natural light, and the color references are made to The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticulture Society of London, except where general color terms of ordinary significance are used.
The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variation in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and determined to basic characteristics of ‘Dark Lady’ which, in combination, distinguish this basil plant as a new and distinct cultivar:                1. Tall and well-branched plant habit;        2. Sweet-spicy fragrance;        3. Aromatic taste;        4. Tolerant to Fusarium, Botrytis, and Pythium; and        5. Low temperature tolerance.        
Further, the new variety exhibits a tall and well-branched habit like basil variety ‘Ajaka’ (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 13/385,808). However, ‘Dark Lady’ has very dark violet leaves and an aromatic fragrance, while ‘Ajaka’ has green leaves and a sweet-spicy fragrance. The following Table 1 provides a further comparative listing of botanical characteristics of ‘Dark Lady’ and ‘Ajaka’.
TABLE 1Botanical characteristics‘Dark Lady’‘Ajaka’Height from soil to top of plant:50 cm.60 cm.Leaf length:4.5 cm.5 cm.Number of flowers per plant:About 200About 150Flower longevity:6-8 weeks4-6 weeks